Changed time
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: after an alternate chain of events happen. one pilots life is changed...forever. Naruto X Tracer/Lena


**So I just had this random idea so I decided to try it.**

 **Sorry if any of my info is wrong in the overwatch universe. I am not that knowledgable about that universe. (don't even own the game D:)**

 **So this will be Naruto x Tracer. (sorry I know she is confirmed homosexual and I have NO problems that Blizzard did that so all sex same relationship die hards. OFF. MY. BACK) I will only add another person MAYBE if you give a good reason.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/other speaking"** " _ **demon/other thinking"**_

 **Now is any words may be missing i'm sorry the copy and paste function on new docs is a little buggy as not all words get pasted so i'm sorry. (I write all my stuff on google docs)**

 **Also I don't own overwatch or Naruto. (Blizzard plz mercy. Also Tracer/Lena may seem to be a bit ooc)**

 **1 2 3 START**

 **Over the pacific ocean**

"Ok testing the matter displacer." the British ace pilot, Lena oxton, also know as Tracer said into a communicator the scientists on the other end double checking equipment to make sure they got good data.

Lena then flipped a few switches and pressed a button. This was meant to instantly break apart her and the jets atoms then move and rearrange then instantly allowing for a short range teleport or a 'blink' as it was called. Lena mostly called it that because that type of teleport is called 'blink' in many of the video games she plays with her best friend and flatmate Emily. **(there flatmates and BFFs in this,not lovers. I may make her secretly BI if the pairing gets added to, but thats if one of you give a good reason for it)**

What ended up happening is that the Jet disappeared in a blue flash of light and did not reappear

"Somebody give me something,we need to get that jet back!" the head scientist shouted looking through the minimal data they had.

"But sir what about the pilot?" his colleague asked.

"Fuck her. What about the money that was poured into this!" the head of the project shouted back. Not caring about the pilot one bit.

What was happening to the pilot of the experimental jet, was…..hard to explain.

The british pilot was currently falling what looked like a blue vortex.

She looked around and saw what the scientists said about her.

Time then moved again and she saw that, her best friend. Emily was throwing a party at having all her life insurance money and having their flat to herself. " _Nobody cares. How? HOW COULD THEY?!"_ the British women said to herself.

Everything then went white.

 **random part of the forest surrounding the leaf village**

"DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" one random chunin said impaling a 6 year old on a tree with a katana.

The nameless chunin then smiled at his work before using the normal leaf body flicker to go back to the village leaving the blond child to die.

The a large amount of blue light appeared and the wreckage of the slipstream and a younger Lena appeared but there was a slight difference…...she was now six.

The now six year old cockney stood up in a daze. She then held her head in pain til she could see your clearly.

The girl then looked down at herself and had only one thing to say. "Blimey, i'm an ankle biter again….this time shit is fucking barmy." the six year old said, her accent largely influencing her words. **(I will have Lena just go 100% cockney at some points but I will treat it like a verbal tick in some ways, also I am allowed to use a cockney accent however I want and make fun of it because I am british. Like how black people can freely use the N word)**

"Well where the hell am I…..JESUS CHRIST! Well i'v ad an eye full for about…..forever." codename Tracer said looking at the impaled blond kid.

"Bloody hell. What tosser would do this to a kid, musta been a pub dweller. Or off his fucking rocker." Lena said pulling the blade out from the body causing the lifeless body the fall to the ground, the carcass still leaking a bit of blood.

" _ **Time to fix this meat sack up again."**_ an unhappy fluffball thought to himself from his cage.

Then was a strange sound coming from the wreckage.

Lena looked over and her eyes widened at what was happening.

"The temporal matrix…..FUC-!" Lena said before a blue light engulfed the healing corpse and the stranded pilot.

"L-...Le-...Lena!" a voice said.

The young girl looked around to see that her tattered smaller pilot outfit had been repared.

She looked and saw. Herself.

Standing in front of the girl were 3 older versions of herself.

"Blimey." Lena said in amazement.

"Ello love. Looks like the slipstream really messed you up." the first version of Lena said. **(will just be named tracer 1,2 and 3)**

"Now love, your most likely wondering, what in the name of good old Liz is going on. Basicly the teleportation matrix went faulty and gave us a condition called "chronal disassociation", now in this reality you were sent to….wearever in the bloody hell you are and you deaged, the matrix exploding gave you and whoever the hell that poor boy is the condition." Tracer 2 explained.

"So what am I meant to do now?" Lena asked. No really knowing about teleportation drives and how to fix them.

"Well in your reality everybody around you was hiding their true intent. So there is no real reason to go back. So might as well stay here." Tracer 3 said shrugging.

"Also here, these necklaces will keep you anchored to the present because of your chronal disassociation. It tends to keep you shifting out of reality. A lot." Tracer one said handing Lena two necklaces that were just some fiber string with a glowing blue gem attached.

"Why two?" Lena asked putting one of the necklaces on.

"That kid, he seems to have some sort of hyper regeneration, even allowing him to heal from the state he was in." Tracer 2 said patting the her younger self's head.

Everything then when black

"Wow, trippy dream." Lena said standing up.

"And i'm still a kid. FUCK!" Lena shouted at the air.

"Uuuuuu. Not again." Lena heard from her left she looked over to see the blond kid standing up.

Luckily in the strange place where she met herself Lena was able to get the necklace on so he did not phase out of existence.

She saw the now perfectly fine kid stand up rather groggily.

"Sword to the chest always sucks." the kid said.

Lena the ran up to the kid and looked him over. "Are you sure I just saw you impaled on a tree." the girl said showing concern for the nameless child. **(just noticed that Lena has been way too cockney and swearing a LOT so I will try and tone it down a bit)**

"Hu who are you. And what's with your voice. It's all…..strange." the nameless child said.

"I'm Lena Oxton. And this is my accent you wanker!" Lena said angrily. Not liking her ascent to be insulted.

"Hey I didn't mean nothing by it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way. You see they guy that did this? Gonna prank him good for this." Naruto said introducing himself.

Naruto then felt something around his neck and pulled out the chrono necklace and started inspecting it.

"Oi the hell is this. Did you put this on me?" Naruto asked Lena who was looking at the wreckage of the slipstream.

"Yea. when I crashed it sorta….kinda gave you a condition that makes you phase in and out of time. That thing stabilises you."Lena said pointing at the necklace.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted freaking out.

" _ **Ok this is going nowhere fast Guess I gotta do something."**_ the Kyuubi thought to himself.

Two large chakra arms then burst out of Naruto's chest and before Lena or Naruto could react they each had a hand on their head. The kyuubi used it's powers to exchanged memories. Saving a LOT of time.

Both of the kids then passed out to process the memories. But mostly due to the strain the swap had on their minds.

 **A few hours later**

"Owwww." both Naruto and Lena said as they sat up.

"Did that kyuubi thing just?" Lena asked.

"Yea. so that hunk of junk is that slipstream thing right?"

"Thats right. Guess i'm stuck here." Lena said sadly.

"Want to become ninja or something? Only thing really exciting here." Naruto proposed.

"Sure why not. Can I crash at your place? God I need a drink." Lena asked saying that last part under her breath.

"Sure why not." Naruto said walking off only to find he teleported in a blue flash.

"What the!" Naruto said out loud as he focused and tried to do it again. And then teleported again.

"Sweet." Naruto said as he started zipping around the crash sight.

Lena then started to blink around with him. **(the necklaces harnesses their chronal energy better and uses the time stream itself as a source**. **so it does not need to recharge)**

"Right. Learnt about powers later sake I know you have hidden at your place later!" Lena Naruto sadly nod and started to blink home.

 **The next morning**

"Uhhhhh…...my drank to much." Lena said getting off the couch. Very unhappy and with a splitting headache.

"Wait a sec." Lena said she then clicked her fingers and her body gave off a blue flash.

" . . . . BEST ACCIDENT EVER!" Lena shouted her hangover totally gone.

"I'm fine cus I got furball." Naruto said walking into the room with some tea

"So what do we do now?" Lena asked her blond companion.

"Train?" Naruto suggested.

 **Seven years later (10 for Naruto and Lena cus wibbly wobbly,timey wimey…..stuff. Your awsome if you get that reference btw. Also Naruto had to grow up fast and Lena's memories made him more mature so that's why he is not acting like a derpy 6 year old like in the anime)**

"oi .what should we do?" a now sixteen Lena said to Naruto while sitting on the couch drinking tea in a mug with the words "1# pilot"on it,like a proper brit. She was currently wearing a black shirt. A large white muffler from her pilot outfit. Some jeans that hugged her figure and had a small chain on the side. She looked mostly the same as how she did when she was in her old world.

"Well we have already pranked the Hyuga, the Inuzuka, the Akimichi. And all the other I don't care enough to remember. God,waiting this last month to start being ninja is so BORING. I want to get out and shank some bitches." Naruto said sitting on the kitchen counter and sipping his own brew. He had a black shirt like Lena's and

Codename Tracer then blinked next to the teen and leaned against her partner in crime. The female teen the out of the blue started making out with Naruto….did I mention they were partners in the romantic term.

Lena then broke the kiss with her boyfriend then just leaned against him for warmth.

"What did I do you deserve that?" Naruto his tea and hugging Lena.

"Just being here." Lena said lovingly.

"Guess I have to cancel the order on that noose." Naruto joked. Getting a light punch in the ribs for his joke.

*knock knock knock*

The familiar sound of fist on wood told the two chrono ninja's that someone was at the door.

Naruto then blinked and opened the door.

"Naruto Oxton. We need to talk." the 3rd hokage said to Naruto with a frown.

 **Hope you liked that sorry if the spelling and grammar is a bit off or this story is completely shit.**


End file.
